


The Vagabond's Contact

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: Brothers In Crime [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Brothers In Crime, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff recieves help from someone who's a little odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vagabond's Contact

Geoff looked around the silent penthouse. There was old Chinese food containers, cans of Redbull and soda, and papers scattered all over the place. It was so still after the hectic days of figuring out who took B-Team out from under the crew, figuring out where they were being held. When they did figure it out, everyone except Geoff went, Geoff staying behind in case something went wrong.

And it did.

They prepared for the crew's arrival better than they thought they would, threatening to kill every member of B-Team unless they surrendered. There was nothing the crew could do. Geoff was powerless at the penthouse, forced to listen to their comms as his crew was single handedly taken from him.

Ryan started repeating something once the opposing gang threatened to kill B-Team if the crew didn't stand down, just quiet enough for the comm to pick up. "Ned knows what to do."

"What?" Michael asked Ryan.

"Geoff, Ned knows what to do. Ned knows what to do."

"Who the fuck is Ned?" Michael asked, a voice coming from outside his comm. "I can talk if I want to!" A bit of outside noise. "I'm not telling him to stop, he's fucking crazy, dude. I think he's snapping."

Ryan continued to repeat the sentence, Geoff and everyone else utterly confused. Geoff heard a faint "someone shut him up!" from the comms and the sounds of movement.

The last thing Geoff heard from the comms was Ryan's insistent mumbling before they all cut out, leaving Geoff to figure out what Ryan meant.

Geoff enters Ryan's room warily, looking around to see if what Ryan was referring to was in here. Geoff has never been in Ryan's room, no one has, and he wasn't that surprised to see the place chock-full with plants; cacti, succulents, even a few flowering plants decorated the room. He glances around, searching for what Ryan may have been referring to. "Ned knows what to do." Geoff repeated quietly to himself. "You cryptic fuck."

Geoff walks over to Ryan's nightstand, surprised to see a framed photograph in it. He picks it up, looking at it in surprise. There was a little boy on top of a young man's shoulders. The man didn't look old enough to be the kid's dad, more likely an older brother. He actually looked like Ryan, Geoff remembering the few times he saw Ryan's face bare. He had no idea Ryan had a little brother, but then, Ryan didn't really talk about family. They looked happy, Ryan smiling as the kid pointed at something excitedly, gray eyes lit up with enthusiasm.

Geoff sets the picture down carefully, looking at the other contents on the nightstand. There was a lamp, a pocketknife, a pair of glasses,-- Ryan wore glasses? --and a potted fern. Geoff looks at the fern, spotting some writing on the side of the pot. The name _Ned_ was written in sharpie. "Are you--" Geoff picks up the pot and looks underneath, a phone number and sentence scribbled underneath. "Fucking hell, Ryan." Geoff mutters, pulling out his phone and dialing the number. He holds the phone to his ear and waits.

"What do you need?" A voice comes from the other line.

"Uh..." Geoff looks at the words on the pot. "There's a knock on the door, and we know the dead can't answer."

There's a quiet swear from the other end. "What's your address, I'll be there as quickly as I can."

-☆-

There was a knock on the door, a couple days after the call, causing Geoff to stir from the couch and walking to the door. He takes the handgun off the coffee table, checking the clip briefly. Another knock comes, this time more insistent and loud. Geoff sighs, slamming the clip back in before opening the door.

Geoff was surprised to see someone who looked like they were in the early twenties, hell, he wouldn't be surprised if the guy was in his late teens. He had dark gray eyes that stared back at Geoff, strikingly familiar to Geoff, but he couldn't figure out from where. There was a black duffle bag slung over his shoulder, but most peculiar thing about him was the medical mask he was wearing. "Dr. Zed, the Vagabond's contact." He greeted, sticking his hand out.

"Geoff Ramsey." Geoff replied, taking his hand. "What's with the medical mask?"

"My name is Dr. Zed, what more do you want from me?" He asks, and Geoff doesn't really know how to respond to that.

"Okay, well, uh, come in." Geoff says, moving out of the way and gesturing inside.

Dr. Zed obliges, looking around. "This place is a mess."

"We've had bigger issues than the clutter." Geoff says, closing the door behind him. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"We already had this conversation before." Dr. Zed replies.

"I know your name, but I don't know how you know Ryan or how you intend on helping me."

Dr. Zed sets down his duffle bag on the dining table. "You're going to be on a need-to-know basis, and right now, you don't need to know either of those."

"A need-to-know basis?" Geoff asks, anger rising. "Kid, you don't know who you're-"

"I know exactly who I am talking to." Dr. Zed says, spinning on his heel and walking over to Geoff. "You are Geoff Lazer Ramsey, the leader of The Fake AH Crew. You're one of the most powerful men in the state, running a fierce crew containing Jack Shannon Pattillo, James Ryan Haywood, Michael Vincent Jones, Lindsay Elise Jones, Gavin David Free, and Jeremy Nicolas Dooley. You have a subsidiary names B-Team, the members names Steffie Hardy, Caleb Denecour, Matt Bragg, Mica Burton, and Andy Blanchard.

"You have a bit of an alcohol problem, and you have a relaxed demeanor that you use deceptively. You have a fear of snakes and a surprisingly soft heart. Geoff Ramsey, I know everything that I need to know about you, and you know everything about me that you need to. If you argue with me on this, you can save your crew by yourself, am I clear?" Geoff is glaring at Dr. Zed, the other man doing the same. As much as he hated how authoritative the kid is being, he couldn't get his crew out alone.

"Crystal." Geoff begrudgingly says.

"Good." Dr. Zed nods, going back to his duffle bag. "Now, what you are going to do is pretend to try and break your crew out. Make it convincing."

"What if they try to kill me?" Geoff asks.

"That won't happen." Dr. Zed informs. "I heard on the grapevine that they're being sold on the BM, and an entire collection would go for much more."

"Great." Geoff groans.

"Relax, they're still being held."

"How do you know?"

"It's my job to know, keep up, Geoff."

"And what are you going to be doing?"

"You don't have to worry about that." Dr. Zed answers, looking through his duffel bag. "I'll be close by at all times."

Geoff crosses his arms. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I am a contact of the Vagabond, I would've been killed if I wasn't trustworthy."

Geoff hates how he has a point.

-☆-

Geoff parked the large van a little ways away from the building his crew was being held at. It was a van that held twelve people, not to mention the large trunk. "We're here." Geoff informs.

"You go on ahead." Dr. Zed says, currently in the trunk with his duffle bag. He opens up the trunk as he speaks. "I'll be in soon."

"Alright." Geoff says, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door. "Good luck."

Dr. Zed scoffs. "Luck is for people who don't know what they're doing."

"Well I don't know what you're doing, so good luck." Geoff retorts, not waiting for a response as he closed the van door and heads over to the building. He makes sure he's quiet and out of sight of the security cameras on the building, remembering the comment Gavin made on them a few days ago. Geoff heads for the back door, knowing there's no way the front door is unprotected from the inside.

"There's something I have been meaning to ask you." Geoff hears someone speak before he rounds the corner. He peeks around to see two armed guards at the back door. Geoff silently swears and pulls his gun out.

"Yeah dude?"

"We've been dating for a while now, and I think I want to do the whole marriage thing."

Another silent swear comes from Geoff.

"Really?" The other asks.

"Yeah, I don't know who's supposed to do the ring thing though and I didn't want to assume anything--"

"Dude, I'll totally marry you!" The two hug each other, and Geoff quickly slips by, opening the door silently and carefully closing it behind him. He wasn't about to shoot the two after overhearing that conversation. He quickly moves down the hall, looking around before realizing he didn't know what he was looking for. Geoff sighs.

"Hey! You!" Someone in a thick southern accent exclaims, making Geoff jolt and point his pistol towards the noise, seeing two men wearing sunglasses and bandanas. They had their assault rifles trained on Geoff, and there was no way he could kill them both before they killed him.

"Dicks." Geoff spat, raising his hands over his head.

"Empty your gun and set it down." The southern one ordered, and Geoff gingerly obeyed, releasing the clip and putting both it and the pistol on the ground. "Got anything else?"

"No." Geoff's short reply is full of vinegar, hands back over his head.

"Let's take him to the others and then tell the boss." The other one said, his northern accent a stark difference from his buddy's southern drawl.

"Good idea. You, come with us." Geoff walks up to the two, hands still cautiously in the air. The one with the southern accent takes the lead while the northerner follows behind Geoff.

"Try anything, and I'll shoot your head clean off." The northerner informs Geoff.

"Alright." Geoff says with a slight shrug as he's led down the hall. The southerner stops suddenly, making Geoff run into him.

"Hey, watch it!" He exclaims. Geoff scowls, but he doesn't say anything. The southerner pulls out a set of keys before speaking again. "Zip tie him, will ya?"

"Yeah, you betcha." He replies, harshly forcing Geoff's arms behind him and wrists together. Geoff frowns as he is zip tied, noticing that he was zip tying Geoff just loose enough for him to slip out of with some effort, but tight enough so it wouldn't slip off him. The southerner unlocks and opens the door, Geoff barely getting a glimpse inside before he's shoved in, falling and landing on his shoulder.

"Geoff!" Gavin exclaims.

“The crew's all back together!” He exclaims. “How perfect! Y'all are gonna never see the light of day again together!”

“Yeah, you can shut up now.” The northerner, now void of his accent, pulls out a knife and slits the throat of his southerner and pushes him to the ground.

“What the fuck?” Michael asks.

“Don't worry.” He says, pulling down the bandana and moving the shades to his forehead. It was Dr. Zed. “I'm a friend.” He says with a smile. Geoff slips out of the zip ties now that there is no threat of being shot at.

“Oh thank fucking Christ, you figured it out.” Ryan said from the opposite side of the room.

“Geoff, here.” Dr. Zed throws a pocket knife over to Geoff. Geoff catches it, moving to cut the binds of the person closest to him, which was Steffie.

“Wait, so that fucking crazy talk was something important?” Michael asks.

“What crazy talk?” Caleb asks, concerned.

“It wasn't crazy talk, I was making sure Geoff got the message.” Ryan retorted.

“Yeah, well why is the person you called a fucking twelve year old?” Michael asks.

“That's a lot coming from you, babyface.” Dr. Zed retorts.

“Babyface!?” Michael exclaims angrily, trying to get on his feet with his wrists and ankles tied. “Come here, I'm gonna fucking wreck you!”

“Touch him and you're fucking dead.” Ryan growled, shimmying himself over to collapse on top of Michael to cease his efforts. Everyone stops what they're doing to look over at Ryan, it's completely silent. “What, did I-- oh.”

Dr. Zed snorts. “Way to go, Ry. Basically telling all our secrets.”

“Shut up...” Ryan mumbles. Geoff is about to say something when there's a commotion in the hall.

“Shit.” Dr. Zed says, slipping his sunglasses down. “You guys get out of here, I have a few… errands to run.” He sets down the rifle and kicks it into the room, taking the dead guard’s rifle of his body and tossing that in as well.

“Wait, you don't have a gun.” Jack pointed out.

“I don't need a gun.” He says with a laugh, pulling up the bandana and leaving.

“Is your friend going to be okay?” Jack asks Ryan.

Ryan chuckles. “He's more than capable of killing a few people.”

-☆-

The trunk doors open, and everyone looks back to see Dr. Zed throw a body into the trunk. There's a muffled scream. “Okay, there's no need for that.” Dr. Zed scolds. He digs around in his duffle bag, pulling something out. “Shhh… naptime.”

“Is that the gang leader?” Jeremy asks.

“Look, if someone is going to kidnap my brother, I'm not going to be let them live outside my grasp.” Dr. Zed says, climbing into the trunk and closing the door behind him.

“Wait, your brother?” Gavin asks. It takes everyone a moment to think of who his brother is.

“You're-- That's why you look familiar!” Geoff exclaims from the passenger seat. “You're the kid from the thing!”

“The thing?” Dr. Zed asks.

Ryan chuckles. “The picture on my nightstand. The county fair in 1997.”

“You still have that?” Dr. Zed asks, surprised.

“Of course.”

“Yes yes, this is all very touching, Ryan has feelings and a brother and shit.” Michael says. “Can we please go home? There are tacos and Big Macs calling my name.

“Amen!” Matt and Andy exclaim excitedly. Jack chuckles as she starts the van.

Gavin turns in his seat in the very back to face Dr. Zed. “So your name is a letter?”

“Gavin.” Jeremy says warningly.

“What?” Dr. Zed asks.

“Zed, like in zebra.”

“No?”

“What's your name then?”

“No, don't say your name.” Mica says. “If you tell us your name, then you're stuck with us forever.”

Dr. Zed laughs. “The name's Trevor.”


End file.
